To be a Guardian
by CyXandrix
Summary: An old enemy comes back, and a new one is just over the horizon! This is the sequel to "Seasons of Love" Rated T for safety. This is a BunnymundxJack Frost story, that means Yaoi, which means malexmale, don't like it, DON'T READ IT! (its suggested to read all my other stories as they are set in the same universe at this one, and some things may be a bit surprising if you haven't!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the rise of the guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Alright all, here if the first "chapter" of the sequel to "Seasons of Love," 'To be a Guardian" ! I say "chapter" because this is more of a teaser than anything else, but more will be on the way soon!**

**I want to say than you SOOOOOO much to everyone who has fallowed, favorite and commented on my writing! I'm so overwhelmed by the response it's gotten, I never thought I was that great a write and would have never dream that "season of love" would be at nearly 2000 views in under a week O.O So for all those who like my writing, this one it for you!**

**Also, If you want to fallow me more closely, look at me up on deviantart at as my stuff will usually go up there first. I will also be posting an original story win the next few days (well, the start of one) so if you like my writing and would be interested, it will be there as it's not fan fiction. And now, ENJOY!**

"Stop it." Jack giggled as Aster nibbled his neck, a bright flush coloring his cheeks as the rabbit moved higher, nipping at his ear, his paws making swift progress in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, you've been teasing me all day, it's time for you to get _exactly_ what you deserve." The rabbit said into his neck as he made his way back down.

Jack grinned at the thought of that, his hand trailing through the soft fur of aster's chest, up and down, each downward stroke bringing him ever closer to his goal.

Jack grinned, about to make his move when he felt Aster freeze in the middle of his attentions. Jack leaned away from the rabbit and looked at him "What wrong?" he asked.

Aster grabbed Jack's chin and turned his face to the window in their room. There, dancing in the sky was a rainbow of lights. "North" Jack said the guardian's name like a curse, a small growl rising form his throat. He looked at Aster "Do we _have_ to go _now_" he asked, sounding much like a child being told it was time to leave the playground.

Aster chuckled, the sighed "You know he wouldn't send the summons if it weren't important."

"He had better hope he's being attacked" Jack muttered as he slipped out of the bed, pulling his clothes on

"Or what?" Aster asked with a chuckle as he got up, smoothing his fur down.

"Or he's going to be." Jack said seriously, eliciting a hearty laugh from Aster.

"Come on" Aster said, leaning down and kissing Jack quickly "Let's go see what's so important that North-"

"Feels he can interrupt me during Aster time." Jack said, cutting off the rabbit mid-sentence.

Aster laughed loudly as Jack's comment, leading the pair out of their burrow. Tapping a foot Aster opened a rabbit hole, and, scooping Jack into his arms as he always did when traveling through his underground highways, jumped down, racing off to North's.

The couple arrived at North's place to find Tooth and Sandy already present, standing in the apparently empty control room, looking quite confused.

"Where's North?" Jack asked his irritation at the jolly guardian turning to worry as he looked around.  
"We're not sure." Tooth said, fluttering about a foot off the ground "We only just arrived a few minutes ago, and he wasn't here when we got here."

Sandy shrugged his shoulders, a question mark appearing above his head.

"Well, he summoned us here, so he's got to be nearby." Aster said, perking his ears to scan for any sign of North.

"Actually" Said a silky voice, like the sound of silk rubbing against silk, from the doorway to the guardian's left "that was me."

**DUN DUN DUN! Why do I like cliff hangers so much? I don't know, but don't worry, the next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the rise of the guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**First off, as always, thank you sooo much to everyone who read, favorites, follows and comments on my stories! It's just amazing to see all the support from people who like my writing, so once again, thank you!**

**I'm torn between what I want to write atm, I love how this story is going, but I also want to start on a different story GAH! . Not sure what to do! Anyhow, here's the second chapter, third should be coming soon! If you haven't read my story "Growing old in inevitable, growing up is optional, you may want to go do that because its explains a couple plot points in this story. **

**ENJOY :)**

Jack immediately dropped into a crouch, leveling his staff as Pitch walked into view, the fingers of his hands each touching, and a smile slitting the pale mask of his face. A moment later Jack felt himself pushed back as Aster stepped in between Jack and Pitch, his ears back in rage, his entire body tensed to crouch.

Tooth crouched low, the effect slightly ruined by the fact she was still hovering in the air. Sandy stood in a ready stance, two long dream-sand whips clutched in his small fists.

"What did you do with North?" Tooth said, her voice angry.

"Oh calm down, I'm not here to hurt anybody." Pitch said with a smirk, as though the idea pleased him greatly "besides, it seems all my best efforts are wasted on you all, ay Jacky?" Pitch said, his cold eyes glancing at the winter spirit.

Pitch's eyes grew wide a moment later as eight feet of angry, furry rabbit flew at him, knocking the boogeyman to the ground. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right here." Aster said his voice a deadly whisper. All pitch was able to muster was a choked gurgle, the pair of rabbit paws clamed around his neck making it quite difficult to breath.

"Because, I ask you not to Bunny" Said the think Russian accent of North as he stepped into the room after Pitch.

"And because it would be very bad for a lot of people" said another voice, also familiar, though not in these surrounds.

Both voices were no more than a dull drone in Aster's ears, the blood rushing through them blocking out all other sound.

"Aster, let him go." Said the only voice that could reach the rabbit in his state, the cool hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the monster on the ground. Aster tore his eyes from Pitch, turning to meet the bright blue eyes staring into his. Slowly, his every instinct fighting against him, he released his grip. Removing his hands from Pitch's neck he turned sharply, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist and pulling him with him across the room. Coming to a stop he leaned against the far wall, wrapping his arms protectively around Jack. Jack could feel Asters entire body taught against his, the rabbits every muscle strained.

Jack reached up and pulled Aster's face down, resting his forehead against the rabbit, looking him in the eyes. After a moment he felt some of the tension drain away from Aster, not all of it, but enough that Jack wasn't worried he would spring at Pitch again. He smiled and kissed Aster quickly, turning back to Pitch and North standing in the middle of the other guardians, pressing his back against the rabbit, keeping his hand on his face, weaving his thin fingers through the think fur on Aster's cheek.

Jack was surprised to see Jamie standing near Pitch and North. He hadn't noticed the spirit of time's arrival; then again, he never did nowadays. "That's right rabbit, set-" Pitch began, but found his words muffled by the gnarled wood of the staff Jamie had taken to carrying around with him. Jack felt the tension drain out of his own limbs as Jamie stopped the words he knew would have likely set off Aster again. He reached around with his free hand, groping until he found the rabbit paw and gripped it tightly, feeling Aster squeeze his hand in return.

Pitch glared at Jamie with a confused look in his eyes, the turned to the skylight, spitting the staff out of his mouth as he did so. "Really?" he said to the moon, just a sliver in the sky, sounding exasperated "Another one? Your collecting them like playing cards." He said the tone of a man who'd just been told his job would be getting harder. Pitch looked at Jamie, his eyes squinted, then wide with recognition "You're the brat from all those years ago! My my my, the years have not been kind have they?" he said with a smirk.

"Kinder then you may think." Jamie said, making no reaction to Pitch's words.

"ALRIGHT! As much fun as it is to stand here reminisce about the good times," Aster said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "you have yet to explain to me why I shouldn't beat him within an inch of his life." He pointed the hand not intertwined with Jack's at Pitch. Jack squeezed Aster's hand, feeling his body tensing once more.

"Pitch has come with warning." North said, his voice grim.

"How nice of him." Aster said "though last time I checked, a snake didn't tell you when he was about to bite you. How do we know we can believe him?"

"Because we have no choice. His warning is to dire to ignore." North said.

All the guardians looked at North, waiting for an explanation. Steeling himself with a deep breath, North said grimly "Black is returning."

His words had an immediate effect on the guardians. Sandy's eyes grew wind, and images began flashing above his head faster than Jack could follow. Tooth gasped, he hand coming to cover her mouth. Jack felt Aster's entire body stiffen against his, the rabbit reflexively pulling Jack closer to him. Even Jamie looked grim, though not surprised. _Of course he's not surprised_ Jack thought, remembering back to the conversation he had had with Jamie not long after his friend had become Father Time. They had been talking about Aster, Jack had thought he was acting strange but Jamie didn't seem worried, indeed he seemed bursting to tell Jack…_something_. "Jamie, what is it?" Jack had finally asked.

"I can't tell you." Jamie had said with a sigh his happy demeanor gone, replaced with a resigned sadness.

"What do you mean you can't? What's wrong Jamie?" Jack had asked, concerned for his friend.

"It's just hard sometimes" Jamie had said, bring up his hand to rub it across his forehead.

"What is?" Jack asked

"Knowing…everything…" Jamie had said with another sigh.

Jack had laughed at that "Oh come now, you don't know EVERYTHING."  
"Just about" Jamie had said, his voice serious "I can see everything that has ever happened, and I can see everything that MIGHT happen, every possible outcome of every decision that will ever be made."

Jack had been shocked by Jamie's words. He couldn't imagine what it would be like, knowing…everything like that. "It sounds horrible" Jack said.

"It can be" Jamie agreed "But it's also amazing!" His voice filling with wonder "I can see how everything would be if the smallest decision changed. I can watch people I care about care about be happy, and I can help that happen, and I can prevent them for getting hurt."

"Is that all you have to do?" Jack had asked "As a guardian I mean."

'HAH" Jamie had laughed humorlessly "Hardly. I can see every outcome; it's my job to make sure that the ones where the darkness wins don't come to pass. I guess you could say that I'm the guardian of everything. And I can't tell anyone what I know until its happening. I can try to influence their decisions, but I can't tell them why."

"…wow" was all Jack had been able to say. He had a new respect for his friend, unable to comprehend how much control he exercised every day. Jack knew that he certainly wouldn't be able to do it.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade it for anything, it's just hard keeping everything to yourself."

"Like when your best friends mate is acting weird and you know why?" Jack had asked.

"Exactly" Jamie had replied with a weak laugh.

Jack was pulled back to the present by Aster's voice, the rabbit's voice just above a whisper. "But how? Manny locked Black away nearly 800 years ago."

North gestured to Pitch who stepped forward. "It started about a year ago; I noticed my powers growing stronger, which of course I viewed as a very good thing. They kept growing, to the point I had to get suspicious. It wasn't that I minded the return of my power, far from it, but there was no reason for it. Then I felt a stirring in the darkness of the world. I couldn't be sure if it was Black until today, when I sensed him awaken completely. I came to North right after that." Pitch stepped back.

Jack looked around at his fellow guardians, each of their faces grim, even Pitch looked solemn. His frustration rising he said "Who is this Black?" He asked the room at large.

It was North who answered after a short pause. "Black, or Black Death, as he is known to world at large, is spirit of death. He is embodiment of hate and spite, his only desire in world is to kill, kill every single living thing on planet. He was last free during 14th century, when he carved swath of death across Europe. The humans blamed it on disease, they needed some explanation why their loved ones were dropping dead left and right. That's when Manny imprisoned him, sending him to sleep in dark places of the world. And so he has slept, until now." North finished.

Jack's mind was buzzing, trying to take in what North had said. "So, this…Black, it a spirit? Who's only goal in the world is to kill everyone and everything?"

"Yes" Aster said, squeezing Jack to his chest before continuing "It took nearly all of Manny's power to take him down the last time."

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked, looking around at the other guardians.

"Why can't Manny just to whatever he did last time?" Jack asked looking from Aster to North.  
It was Pitch who answered "Because, our dear friend _Manny_ is nearly at his weakest right now, tomorrow night he will be completely as rest. By the time he is at his full strength and able to banish Black, he could have wiped out half the life on the planet.

Jack felt the same dread that was gripping the others washing over him to. He looked at Pitch "Why do you care? I thought Black coming back was making you stronger."

"Of course Black's return is increasing my powers; my powers are fear my dear Jacky, what do people fear more than death? However, in order for there to be fear in the world, there must actually be a world to _be_ afraid." Pitch said as though explaining a simple concept to a young child.

"So you're here for self-preservation." Jack said, his voice slightly disgusted.

"What else?" Pitch said, his eyes flashing with…something.

Looking at North Jack asked "So what can we do?"

"We do what we must. We fight, buy time for Manny. We cannot defeat Black, but we can hold him back until Manny is ready." North said, his voice grim but determined.

"How do we fight him? We don't even know where he is or when he's going to act." Jack said, feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of fighting something powerful enough to scare all the guardians.

"He will not act tonight" Pitch said, looking around at the guardians surrounding him. He seemed slightly nervous, but determined not to show it. "He will wait until tomorrow, during the new moon, when he will have a least opposition from _Manny._"

"So what do we do tonight?" Jack asked.

"We rest. We prepare, and gather our strength for fight." North said, looking at the face each of his fellow guardians, his gaze resting on Pitch for a split second. "You are all welcome to stay here, or return home, but be back tomorrow early, we must be ready for Black at a moments notice."

All the guardians elected to stay at North's, filing off to one of his many guest rooms to try and get some rest before the battles they knew were coming. Aster and Jack made their way to their usual room, hugging Jamie goodnight when they passed him in the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind them Aster gave Jack a quick hug then let his arms fall, walking over to the window and looking out at the night, the sliver of moon giving almost no light to the world bellow. "I don't trust him." Aster said.

"I know," Jack said, his voice accompanied by the small sound of springs squeaking as he jumped on the bed "but I do believe he's here to help…well, help himself at least."

"I suppose your right, he wouldn't be here at all if it wisent in his best interest. Still…"Aster said, his words dying in his throat as he turned to face Jack, lying on the bed, his head resting on one hand propped up by an elbow, wearing nothing but a very seductive smile.

"I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted," Jack said, waving the rabbit over to the bed.

"Jack…we can't…the others are right across the hall." Aster said, heat suffusing his cheeks.

"Oh please, you're a rabbit, we've been together for over a century, I'm pretty sure they know that _something_ goes on in our bedroom." Jack said with a wind, crawling to the edge of the bed and giving Aster a very pouty look.

His ears back in embarrassment Aster said "That may be true, but there is a different between them suspecting…and…them…hearing…"Aster's protests trailed off as Jack stood on the bed, the sight of him making it hard for Aster to concentrate on his objections, and began rubbing the rabbits long ears. Jack pulled Aster into the bed, the large rabbit careful not to crush him as he landed on top of him.

"Besides, I suggested to Sandy that the others might have a problem sleeping what with all that happened today. He agreed, and decided to 'help' them sleep" Jack said with a sly grin "There all out cold, courtesy of a hearty helping of dream-sand."

Aster looked as Jack's grin; the winter spirit was clearly very pleased with himself. "Well, in that case, I believe we left off right around here" Aster said with a grin, planting a kiss on the smaller guardian before moving to his neck. Jack giggled at the rabbit nibble on his neck, preparing himself for a very enjoyable night.

**Well, there ya go! Second chapter! Let me know what you think and be on the looking for part 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the rise of the guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**I've been really busy with Exam's and scheduling conflicts lately, so I haven't had as much time as I would like to write. This wasn't intended to be its own chapter, just the beginning of one, but it grew longer then I thought, and I figured why wait to write the rest of the chapter and just leave this on my computer when I could post it as its own chapter! So that begs the question? Longer chapters with less updates, or shorter chapters with more updates?**

Jack woke early the next morning, feeling usually aware for having just woken up. He could feel Aster underneath him, the rabbits breathing slow and rhythmic as he slept. Jack stretched, adjusting his position slightly and smiled, memories of the previous night activities coming back to him. He nuzzled his cheek against Aster's chest, loving the feel of his soft fur. The moment was wonderful, and Jack didn't want to ruin it, so he lay there for a long time, listening to the soothing sound of his mate's breathing stroking the fur along his neck, weaving his fingers through it.

After a nearly an hour, Jack felt Aster shifting under him, the large rabbit stretched and yawned. He opened his eyes, smiling when they fell upon the bright blue of Jack's and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Good morning love." Aster said "How long have you been up?"  
Jack grinned "After last night? Come on, notall of us have the stamina of a rabbit." He said with false exasperation.

Aster laughed, his ears going back ever so slightly "You know what I meant! How long have you been _awake_?"

"Ooooh," Jack said, feigning sudden understanding "probably about an hour."

Aster raised his eyebrows "And you just lay here that whole time?"

"Where else would I want to be?" Jack asked.

Aster smiled at that, leaning down to kiss the smirking winter spirit, Jack returned the kiss gladly.

They were interrupted at that moment by the sound of a door clicking open. "Guys, are you up? Were-Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" Tooth said as she poked her head into the room, quickly ducking back out as Jack and Aster turned to look at her. Jack quickly grabbed the blanket, which had fallen to the level of his knees, and pulled it up to his shoulders, more for Tooth's sake then our of embarrassment. After a moment Tooth's head repeated through the slightly open door, he hand covering her eyes, her cheeks a bright red. "North, uh, North wanted me to come make sure you two were up and let you know were meeting in his study in an hour." She said, her voice slightly higher than usual as she said it. She ducked back out of the room as soon as she delivered her message, closing the door behind her.

Jack looked at Aster, their eyes meeting for a long moment before they both burst out laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt both wiping tears from their eyes. Finally, Jack took several deep breaths to calm himself, Aster following suite. Jack looked at Aster, biting his lower lip before they once again erupted into laughter, Jack collapsing onto Aster's chest as he shook with the force of his merriment. After several more laughter filled moments Jack pushed himself up, breathing deeply and slowly to calm himself, and slipped out of the bed. Aster followed suite, still chuckling softly. Jack quickly slipped into his cloths, grinning at the disappointed look on Aster's face.

Looking down at the fur on Asters stomach Jack frowned, it was a bit messy, but that wasn't the issue. The problem was the few spots where the fur had gotten hard and stuck together, evidence of that night. "We need to clean you up a bit."

"Did you miss some last night?" Aster said with a grin, looking down at his stomach.

"Apparently." Jack said with a frown. "Come here." He walked the rabbit over to the small desk in the room, rummaging through it until he found a comb. He pulled out the pitcher of water North always kept stocked in his guest rooms and sad Aster on the edge of the bed. Aster winced as Jack poured the icy water over his stomach, just enough to get the offending areas wet, and then began running the comb through them, fighting whenever it encountered a snag. Aster keened back, spreading his hands our behind himself and sighed softly, he loved the feeling of Jack grooming him. Seeing the relaxed look of pleasure on Aster's face, Jack continued to brush out his fur, grooming him until every inch of his gray white fur had been thoroughly combed.

Stepping back to admire his work Jack smiled. Aster looked good, he had to fight with himself not to jump at the rabbit and force him back into the bed…the others would be expecting them soon. "How do I look?" Aster said, giving a little spin which made Jack chuckle.

Stepping forward Jack whispered right into Aster's ear "Sexy."

Aster laughed and pulled the frisky spirit into a hug, leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you to" Jack replied with a grin.

The pair made their way to the door, Aster's arm wrapped around Jack's waist, and walked out of the room, making their way to North's study.

**Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys my stories! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**_I accidently uploaded an unedited version that was missing a few changes I had made in the actual copy, THIS is the correct one. SORRY ._**

**As Always, thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reads and enjoys my writing! I'm still so shocked to see how many people like my writing! "Seasons of Love" has over 1000 unique views! So thank you to everyone! Here is the 4****th**** chapter of "To be a Guardian" I think there will be 5 total, but there may be a 6****th**** if the next chapter gets away from me, well see!**

Jack lay on the couch in North's study, his head in Aster's lap. He was amusing himself by freezing a single strand of the rabbit's fur at a time and watching it slowly melt. Aster paid him no mind, other than to absentmindedly run his ringers through Jack's white hair. They had been like this for the last four hours according to the clock on North's wall; the other guardians were discussing strategy and tactics for dealing with Black. Jack had paid attention to their conversation for the first hour, absorbing all the information they could give him. But after the first hour, the conversation had shifted to possible situations and hypotheticals, and Jack's mind had quickly drifted away.

Jack thought back to their conversation, the part that had actually been interesting, recalling the useful information he had absorbed. He knew that Black was usually in the form of a large black cloud, his rage and hate made it impossible for him to shape himself into any shape that already existed in the world. One touch from him could kill a human, and would do serious damage to an immortal. He used minions, which the guardians had oh so creatively named 'Deathlings', to do most of his fight. That meant that the guardians would have to fight Deathlings, and according to Aster, a lot of them. The conversation had turned to the best way to fight the Deathlings, which basically boiled down to don't get hit by the scythes they had in place of hands, and don't get bitten by the giant mouths they had in place of a face. After that Jack had zoned out for most of the conversation.

Jack was jolted out of his thought by a movement at the edge of his vision. Jamie, who had been standing grim faced by North's fireplace for most of the day, stumbled, catching himself on the mantel. His eyes were wide, his breath coming faster than normal.

"JAMIE!" Jack shouted, jumping up "What's wrong?"

"The sleigh, gather everyone and get in the sleigh now!" Jamie said, his eyes glazed over, seeing something the others could not.

"Jamie, what's happening? What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned.

Jamie's eyes were still glazed over, his pupils wide in fear "Black… Black is about to attack New York City!" Jamie said, his eyes clearing and looking at Jack, horror clearly displayed on his lined face.

The other guardians leapt into action, each making their way to the door. Jack helped Jamie to his feet and two hurried after the others, Aster falling into place just behind Jack, reaching for his mate's hand.

As they made their way to North's sleigh, Jack questioned Jamie "Jamie, what happened? Why couldn't you tell us about this sooner? Give us more time?" Jack was trying to make sense of the situation given what he knew about the guardian of time's powers and duties.

"I couldn't not tell you…I didn't know" Jamie said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Jack asked, just as confused as his friend seemed.

"I mean I can't see Black. I'm only watching him now through the futures of others. He's like a blank spot in the timeline…It's like looking at something with a bright light behind it. You can't actually see it, but you can watch its outline." Jamie rested his head in one hand, pressing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. His face scrunched in on itself as though he was in pain.

"Are you ok Jamie?" Jack asked, wondering if immortals could get headaches.

"Ya…it's just really strange having to watch like this…we have four minutes before the first person dies." He said grimly as the guardians piled into North's sleigh.

"Hold on!" North yelled, snapping the reigns and sending the sleigh forward at full speed. As soon as it cleared the runway North tossed a snow globe ahead of them, opening a portal to New York.

As the guardians appeared above the city, its lights twinkling in the night, Jack felt his heart drop. A mass of shadows were collecting above the city, beginning to descend down on the city. "Scatter! Hold Deathlings away from city!" North called, steering the sleigh toward the heart of the shadow mass.

Sandy, Tooth, Jamie and Pitch all jumped from the sleigh, flying in different directions. Jack leaned over, hugged aster and kissed him quickly "I love you" he said "be careful."

Aster grinned at him cockily "Don't worry about me love" Then he hugged Jack and whispered so only he could hear "I love you to, be safe."

Jack stepped back, nodding with a smile and launched himself toward a pillar of shadow descending on the city. As he approached the billowing darkness he saw it was made up of dozens, if not hundreds, of Deathlings. No description could have prepared Jack for the monsters. They were pitch black with streaks of white running through them, their bodies roughly the size of a horse's with four spindly legs protruding like some twisted insect. Their torso rose above their body, long arms ending in wickedly sharp curved blades. A gaping mouth, lined with razor sharp teeth, took up the entirety of the head. Jack shuttered before continuing forward, loosing blasts of ice from his staff, freezing dozens of the monstrosities solid.

He fought for hours, destroying hundreds of the Deathlings, each one he killed fading into wisps of shadow. He fought until his arms burned and he felt weak from the exertion, and still they kept coming. He was just starting to think that there would never be an end to the creatures when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the blade of a scythe descending at him. In his exhaustion he had let one slip through his guard. Jack closed his eyes, flinching as the blow fell.

Jack heard the thunk of metal striking wood. JHe opened his eyes to see Jamie, staff up intercepting the blow meant for Jack's neck. "Hey Jack, you don't look so good." Jamie said with a grin, waving his hand at the Deathling, its form tearing in several directions at once.

"Thanks Jamie" Jack said, turning to blast several more Deathlings from the sky. "How is everyone else doing?" He turned, asking the empty air where Jamie had been. Jack shook his head, refocusing himself on the fight before him.

After another hour of fighting Pitch flew by, shouting to Jack "They managed to isolate Black near the sleigh, but they need help." He sped away, throwing bolts of shadow as he flew, each spelling the end for one or more Deathlings. Whatever his reasons, the spirit of fear was certainly fighting with everything he had, and Jack was glad to have him on their side.

It took Jack several minutes to find the sleigh, their positions having shifted over the course of the battle. As he approached he felt a thrill of fear course through him, seeing North alone standing in the sleigh, cutting down Deathlings one after another. "North! Where's Aster?" he shouted! The red clad guardian pointed with one blade to a rooftop where the rabbit was fighting several dozen Deathlings. Jack had to admire his mate in combat, he as magnificent. His twin boomerangs flying, slicing though Deathlings like nothing, never stopping in their dance. He himself was attacking the monsters hand to hand, each kick from his powerful legs shattering another Deathling to shadow. He bounded every which way, leaping through the air, always staying just out of reach of his enemies.

Jack was about to start toward Aster and help when he heard a loud shout from above them. Jack looked up and shouted "ASTER!" he yelled, pointing at the giant shadow that had appeared above them. He saw the rabbit leap off the rooftop, flying through the air, and felt the dread clutch him as he saw he wasn't going to make it.

**There ya go! What did you think? I know, you hate me! I'd hate me to, but it's just the perrrrfect place to end! Next chapter should be up in the next couple days!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do now own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Sorry for the wait with this one, it was herder then I thought! And as always, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my stories, I love you all! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Jack stumbled as he appeared on the other side of the portal, his feet catching on the floor of North's palace after spending so long in the air. He put his hands out to break his fall, but he needn't have bothered, before he was even close to the ground, a pair of strong arm gabbed him, pulling to the soft, furry chest of his mate. "Jack" Aster whispered, burying his nose in Jack's frosted locks even as Jack did the same to the soft fur of the rabbits shoulder "Thank the moon you're ok. I was so worried." He pulled Jack slightly away, leaning down to kiss him.

Jack sighed as he pulled back, looking into Aster's shining green eyes. "How is she?" He asked.

Aster hesitated, his face falling "Not…not good. She will recover, eventually, but it's going to be a rough time for her."

"Can I see her?" Jack asked. Tooth always been like a mother/big sister to him, and he was worried about her.

"Once you've rested. You fought amazingly, you deserve some sleep, besides, you look dead on your feet." Aster said, his face showing a mixture of concern and pride.

Jack laughed "You did pretty well yourself." He remembered Aster fighting, remembered him diving to catch Tooth as she fell, grabbing her by the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry." He said as he saw the sadness cross Aster's face. He knew how much it had hurt him to leave the fighting, but someone had to bring Tooth to safety, and without a way to fly he was of limited use in the battle.

Aster smiled sadly "I love you." He said, scooping Jack up in his arms.

"I love you to. So your taking me to see Tooth right?" Jack said, his voice making it very obvious that it wasn't a question.

"Jack, you need to rest, you can see her this evening, I promised." He said, carrying Jack toward their room.

"But…I want to see her… now." Jack said, weakly, yawning. Here, away from the battle, curled up in the warm, safe arm of Aster, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open by the minute.

Aster ignored him, bringing a hand up to brush the hair that had fallen over Jack's eyes, settling it on the side of his face, brushing his thumb slowly across his cheek. Jack fought, he really did, but lying there, cradled in Aster's arms, his head resting on soft fur and Aster gently stroking his cheek, he was asleep before they eve reached the hallway.

Jack opened his eyes, feeling sleep slowly draining from his mind. He felt slightly groggy and his mouth had that slightly sour taste that told him he had been asleep for quite a while. He felt the familiar arms wrapped around his waist, smiling at the safe feeling he always got when he was wrapped in Aster's arms. Jack turned his head, looking to see those bright green eyes looking back at him. "Morning sleeping beauty." Aster said with a grin.

Jack groaned as he stretched. "How long did I sleep?"

"About ten hours." Aster said, rubbing Jacks back gently.

Jack sighed, enjoying the feeling. "How long have you been awake?"

"Couple hours." Aster said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you just stayed here?" Jack asked, echoing Asters question the previous morning.

"Where else would I want to be?" Aster replied with a playful wink.

Jack laughed at that, pushing himself up to kiss the rabbit he loved so much. Aster retuned the kiss with vigor, and soon they were both breathing a little harder than usual. Jack pushed Aster back, laughing softly "wait," he said, giggling as Aster started nibbling on his neck. "Stop!" he said, trying and failing to sound serious. He stopped protesting as Aster slipped his paws under his hoodie, pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room. He started on the buckle of Jack's pants but Jack swatted his paw away with a laugh "Go lock the door, we wouldn't want anybody walking in…" Jack's voice trailed off. From the suddenly sad look on Aster's face jack could tell their minds had gone to the same place. "Tooth" Jack said flatly. He had forgotten about the events of the previous night, but now they came crashing back. "We should go see her." He said.

"It's not a pretty sight Jack-" Aster started, but Jack cut him off.

"I don't care. She's family. I want to see her." Jack said firmly.

"Alright, let's get going then" Aster said sounding slightly disappointed, getting up from the bed to retrieve Jack's hoodie from where it had landed.

As the Aster returned, handing Jack his hoodie, the winter spirit pulled him down until he was nearly lying on him. Cupping the rabbits large face in his hand, Jack kissed him passionately, then said "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." He said with a very suggestive smirk, his hand drifting down the rabbit's body, coming to rest it his waistline.

Aster cleared his throat, his ears back slightly and smiled "I'll hold you to that."

Grinning Jack put his hoodie on and jumped out of their bed, shaking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. Grabbing each other's hand, the couple left the room. They were silent as they made their way through the twisting hallways that lead through North's palace, the somber mood brought on by thoughts of Tooth still hanging over them. Jack wasn't paying much attention to their path; he had fallen into what he had come to think of as 'his place, right in front of Aster, the rabbits strong arms wrapped around him, and was just letting Aster guide him as he thought about the previous night's fight. Suddenly Jack felt Aster stiffen against him, his muscles sensing. Looking around in alarm Jack saw the source of his mate's distress, Pitch was walking toward them, or more accurately walking down the same hall they were. Jack grabbed Aster's hand, holding it slightly until they passed, Pitch remaining silent, though he did give them a strange look. Jack couldn't place the emotion on his face.

"I don't know how you can be so calm when he's around." Aster said as they continued on their way.

"Probably because he didn't try to kill the most important thing in my life." Jack said soothingly, reaching up to scratch Aster just under his chin where his neck began, feeling the rabbit calm considerably at his touch.

Aster shook his head "Even before that, I've always hated him for everything he's done, but you…" Aster trailed off, not know how to voice his thoughts.

"I understand him." Jack said carefully. "I hate him for what he's done, and for what he will undoubtedly try to do in the future, but I also understand why he does it. You wouldn't be able to understand."

Aster stopped and looked at Jack a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

"I don't mean it like that" Jack said "I just mean…you remember when I first became a guardian, when He tried to destroy Easter? Remember what it felt like to have them not see you? Not hear you? Not…not be able to touch you?" Jack voice grew heavy with emotion at the end, remembering the three centuries he had spent invisible to all but the other spirits of the world, unable to talk to or touch anyone. "Imagine that, every day, knowing that it's all you have to look forward to, that it's all you will ever have. I lived it for three hundred years, and it was terrible, I countered it by having fun and not caring much, but it still hurt. Pitch has lived with that for much longer…and he wasn't always like that. I can't imagine what it would be like living like that, remembering how things were before…" Jack trailed off, feeling incredibly sorry for Pitch.

Aster hugged Jack close, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long" He said, then added reluctantly "And I pity Pitch for what he had to go through. But I still hate him for what he did to you."

Jack let out a small sigh. He couldn't blame Aster; he doubted he would be so forgiving if it had been his rabbit that had faded away before his eyes. Still, he wished there was something they could do to make Pitch's life less miserable, that didn't involve making other's lives miserable in return. "I understand." Jack said, laying his head against Aster's chest "I can't pretend to know what you went through during…my incident."

The stood there for a long time, Jack resting his head on Asters chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, his arms wrapped around the rabbit's waist. Aster held Jack to him, one hand around Jack's thin waist, the other holding his head. Aster hated talking about the time that Pitch had, at least seemingly, killed Jack, It always brought back the devastating loneliness that had griped Aster during that time. He held Jack close to him then, like a talisman against those thoughts. "I love you." Aster said, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"I love you to." Jack said, leaning back and kissing Aster, holding the kiss for several seconds before pulling back and resting his forehead against the rabbits, looking into his bright green eyes. Aster returned the look lovingly, smiling softly before pulling Jack into one more quick hug and starting to move back on their way.

They reached the large room that served as the palace's hospital, finding that Sandy and Jamie were already there. Sandy was standing over a bed, streams of golden sand flowing through the air around him. Jamie leaned against a wall near Sandy, looking downright morbid. Jack approached the bad, taking several steps before stopping, his breath catching in his chest. Tooth was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, face contorted in a mixture of fear and pain. That wasn't the worst part though; it looked like someone had taken a grayscale filter and superimposed it over the fairy, the usually bright vibrant colors of her feathers dull and lusterless. "…what's happening to her?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Her life is being drained." Jamie said bitterly, not looking at anybody "Normally a single touch from Black would instantly drain all the life from someone, but because she is an immortal, she has a lot more life than most. As long as she keeps fighting she will make it through, but it will be hard. Eventually her life force will overpower Black's touch, but until then…" Jamie shrugged, gesturing at the bed. Jack wanted to look away, but he couldn't, Tooth's gray, colorless face, twisted in pain and fear, held his gaze. As he starred at her, usually so happy and vibrant, a mixture of anger and dread filled him. He wanted to make Black pay for this, somehow, but he couldn't see how. All he had done was touch Tooth, and he had done this, what could any of them do against a power like that? Finally, Aster grabbed Jack and turned him away from the bed, hugging the ice spirit as his hands shook, his face much paler than usual.

"I told you it wasn't good Jack." Aster said, stroking his hair gently.

"How do we fight this?" Jack asked, his voice brittle "How are any of us supposed to fight an enemy that can do…this." He said, gesturing at Tooth.

"We will fight because it is our duty to fight. And we will protect world that needs us." North said, walking over to his fellow guardians. Jack hadn't noticed the large man enter the room, nor had he seen the slender form of Pitch glide into the room after him. North looked at Jamie "Do you know where Black will strike next? He will not try New York again I think, it is not like him to pursue something when he can just move on to somewhere else."

Jamie looked at the others, his forehead was creased as he concentrated "Chicago…I think" He said finally.

"What do you mean you think? Aren't you supposed to be able to see the future?" Pitch said, looking at Jamie with raised eyebrows.

"Black is…different, it's like he doesn't have a future, or he's the absence of future…I don't know how to explain it. I can only absorb him by looking at the timelines around him, it's like trying to watch shadows through murky water." Jamie said, growing frustrated as he spoke.

"Right, so grandpa hindsight here is useless to us then. How are we planning to hold back Black until dear old _many_ can come and save us?" Pitch said, waving as Jamie dismissively and turning to the others.

"Easy." Jack said under his breath, grabbing Aster's hand as he felt the rabbit tensing to spring.

"That's right thumper, just hop along-" Pitch began, but Jamie cut him off.

"STOP!" Was stalked in between Pitch and a very surprised looking Aster who was floating several feet off the ground, mid leap. He looked as Aster "You hate him, we get it, now let it go and ignore him! He's doing it to antagonize you and you're letting him!" He shouted. Rounding on Pitch he continued "And YOU! You say you're here to help, so start helping! You fight with us on the battlefield, great, stop fighting with us off it! We have too much to worry about with Black to be fighting each other! Both of you are over millennia old, GROW UP ALREAGY!" Jamie stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Pitch refused to look at anybody as he glided from the room after Jamie, he looked almost…ashamed? Aster yelped as he fell, eliciting a shout from Jack as he fell on top of him. "Jack!" Aster shouted as he jumped up off the winter spirit "Are you ok?"

Jack looked up slightly dazed, putting a hand to his head. He pointed at Aster and said, in an overly woozy voice, blinking rapidly "No more marshmallow rabbits for you mister," before dramatically falling to the floor and feigning unconsciousness, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth.

The gathered guardians laughed, Jack's antics having lightened the serious mood left by Jamie's departure. Aster helped Jack to his feet, "are you sure you're ok?" he asked, still looking concerned.

"Yes Aster, I'm sure." He said, then added with a suggestive wink "It's not like I haven't taken worse from you," Which caused Aster to scowl, his ears folding back in embarrassment, and North to let out a booming laugh.

"We have some time before Black attacks tonight, go rest and prepare." North said to the other guardians, gesturing them out of the room.

As soon as the couple got out of the other guardians Aster rounded on Jack "Why must you do that." He asked.

"Do what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Make comments like that in from of the other guardians." Aster said, not fooled.

"To embarrass you of course," Jack said with a grin, hoping up to peck Aster on the lips and sidestepping him, continuing down the hallway. Aster let out a sign, closing his eyes and turned to fallow Jack, starting with surprise as he nearly tripped of the winter spirit. Jack was standing frozen in the middle of the hallway, staring at the end where it branched off at a 'T'. There, standing at the intersection was Pitch. Aster immediately stepped forward, putting an arm out to shield Jack.

Pitch stared at them both for a moment, then, looking away he said "I'm sorry…" he looked up, his gazing jumping between Jack and Aster before continuing "to both of you." With that the spirit of fear turned and walked out of their line of sight.

Aster turned to look at Jack, a perplexed look on his face, finding Jack looking him with a similar expression. Almost in sink they looked back at the empty hallway and then at each other again. Final Jack spoke "Well…that was unexpected…."

Aster just nodded, his eyes darting back to the hallway before focusing on Jack again. After a moment he spoke "let's get back to the room, we best take advantage of all the rest we can get."

"Alright." Jack said, fallowing Aster down the hall, his mind replaying the perplexing encounter with Pitch over and over.

It was several hours later when Jamie came to their door, telling them that Black would be attacking Chicago in a half hour, and to be at the sleigh in twenty minutes. The couple gets ready in near silence, both of them preoccupied with the events of the day and thoughts of the coming battle. They arrived at the sleigh just as the others were filing in. Pitch didn't acknowledge them as they entered, and they didn't look at him as the sleigh took off, flying through the portal and arriving above the Windy City.

Jacks heart sank. There were more Deathling this time, he was sure of it, and they were down a guardian. "Move out!" North yelled as he pointed the sleigh at the roiling mass of shadows heading toward the city "Keep them from the city, and if you encounter Black, do not engage!" Jack nearly laughed at how much the guardian of wonder sounded like a Russian commander. He looked up at Aster "I'll meet you right here at sunrise?" he said, his voice making it sound like a question.

"I promise." Aster said, leaning down and kissing his mate, hugging him close.

With that Jack launched himself from the sleigh, taking off in a different direction as the other guardians. The fight this night was just at bas and intense as the previous. Jack fought for hours, destroying hundreds, if not thousands of Deathlings, and still there were always more. He would occasionally see a fellow guardian, flying by destroying Deathlings, but for the most part he fought alone. Once Pitch appeared, releasing waves of shadowy energy that destroyed any Deathling unfortunate to come into contact with it. He also saw Sandy, flying buy in a golden dream-sand barnstormer, a machine gun mounted on the front, its 'ratatatatatatatatat' sending streaks of gold through the sky, each spelling the end of a Deathling. Jamie appeared, literally from thin air, several times, twice intercepting blows that would have otherwise landed on Jack. He was angry at himself for those lapses, but there was little he could do when he got so overwhelmed. He never _saw_ Aster, but he did fill a pinch on his rear that made him squeak involuntarily, a boomerang slicing through several Deathlings near him a moment later.

The fight went on for hours, Jack felt exhaustion starting to drag on his limbs, but still he fought. The Deathlings were starting to thin, finally, Jack moving closer to the center of the fight in pursuit of more Deathlings. After some time he saw North's sleigh, flying over to assist him. He could see the golden streaks of Sandy's airplane in the distance, and Pitch was flying a fair distance above them, blasting dozens of Deathlings from the air at a time. Jack saw a large group of Deathlings near the rooftops and flew off after them, uncomfortable with them that close to the city. He wasted them easily enough, and was just preparing to move to another group when he heard Jamie yell "JACK!" he turned toward the shout and his eyes grew wide. The giant, roiling form of Black Death was just a few yards in front of him, and moving towards him fast. He turned and fled, but the cloud was gaining on him. He could sense more than feel it just a few feet behind him, the hair on his neck rising up. Just as he felt dread about to overtake him a pair of strong hand grabbed his forearms and threw him to the side, sending him spinning through the air. Jack right himself just in time to see the form of a giant rabbit fall from the roiling Black and fall toward Earth.

"ASTER!" Jack yelled as he dove toward the falling form. He caught the rabbit about a hundred feet from the ground, lowering him to the ground he lay him gently on a patch of grass with a single tree growing from it. "Aster Aster Aster Aster" he repeated, shaking his shoulders. He made no reply, his eyes were closed, his face twisted in pain and fear. "You idiot." Jack said, feeling the tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes. He heard North's sleigh land near them and heard the Russian cursing a moment later. Jack bent over, kissing Aster on the forehead and whispered "Fight Aster, fight with everything we've got." Then he stood, feeling rage replace his sadness. He looked at North "Take care of him." North nodded, moving towards Aster.

Jack launched himself into the air, the wind drying his tears rapidly. He flew until he found Black, wasting any Deathlings that were foolishness to get in his way. His rage fuelled his powers, each blast of icy energy from his staff freezing dozens of Deathlings. He found Black after a moment of searching. Pitch was already flying alongside the roiling mass of shadow, sending blots of dark energy into its form, causing the darkness to buck and collapse where they struck before reforming. Jack came along Black on the other side, sending a stream of icy power into the darkness. The combined force of Pitch and Jack seemed to affect Black, his form swelled larger and larger until it burst, wisps of shadow flying everywhere. Jack's relief was short lived and the shadows began to reform. Jack's anger gave him strength, chasing the fatigue from his limbs, and he fought with everything he had for hours, until the first light of dawn broke the horizon and Black's minions began to fade in the light. Jamie and Sandy appeared alongside Jack and Pitch. Jamie looked sad as he looked at Jack "Jack, I'm sorry-" he began but Jack cut him off, holding his hand up.

"I wasn't your fault." He said his voice flat. "We held them off tonight…let's get back." He said, removing a snow globe from his pocket. "North Pole" he said, throwing the glass orb and stepping through the portal.  
**There ya go! Dun dun dun right? ;P Next part should be out soon, I honestly have no idea anymore how may part this one will be, but I don't see there being TOO many more! Let me know what you think about this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other character from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot.

**Holy crap this took a lot longer than I thought it would to write! Dang writers block! Here is the 6****th**** and Final installment of "To be a Guardian" I hope you like It cause I had a great time writing it! I think this will probably be my last fic in this universe (unless I get super motivated by something else), but I will be writing more soon! Thanks to everyone to read, liked, commented on and followed my stories! I wouldn't have been nearly as motivated to write without all of you! Now, without further ado, I give you the finale installment of 'To be a Guardian'!**

"This isn't working; we can't keep up like this." Jack said, pacing back and forth in North's office.

"Well we don't seem to have much of a choice, unless either of you have a brilliant idea to save the world, in which case I'm all ears," Pitch said sarcastically, looking from Jack to Jamie.

"We have to try, were the only thing standing between black and the rest of the world." Jamie said grimly.

The three were in North office, Jack pacing the floor, Pitch sitting in the throne like chair behind North's desk usually reserved for the large man himself, and Jamie leaning against the wall near the door. Jack looked at Jamie for a long moment, and when he did finally speak his words were slow and measured "How. We are losing, it has been four night Jamie, FOUR! And were down Tooth, Aster, North and Sandy!" Jack said holding up his hand and counting off the fallen guardians on his fingers, his voice rising as he spoke. "Who are we going to lose tonight? You? Me? Pitch? We can barely keep them back as it is, they nearly got to the city last night, and now were down Sandy. How are we supposed to hold out for another TWO WEEKS?"

Jamie looked down, thinking hard. After several long minutes of silence he spoke "There may be a way."

Jack and Pitch stared at him, shocked. "You may have a way to be Black? And you waited until now to bring it up why?" Jack said, keeping his voice calm with some effort.

"Because, it would not have been possible before now, and it's not something I consider lightly." Jamie explained, his voice serious.

"And what is this magical solution?" Pitch asked.

Jamie took a deep breath and said "Think of the time stream as a piece of fabric. When I use my powers, however slightly, a tiny little tear appears in it, hardly worth mentioning, after a little time to heal the tear is repaired like it was never there. However, over the last four days, I have been forced to use my powers far more often than is strictly wise. If we can get to Black, and hold him in place long enough, I can try to create a small tear in the time stream within him. The force of it opening should suck him completely off the timeline."

Jack looked at Jamie, confusion clear on his face "So he would be dead then?"

"No. He wouldn't BE anything; he would be gone, completely and entirely from time itself. To destroy something so completely, even something like Black…" Jamie shook his head slowly.

"Alright," Jack said, suddenly businesslike "how are we going to do this?"  
"Black is attacking LA tonight." Jamie said flatly.

"Can you do it tonight?" Jack asked

Jamie looked away, his face was scrunched in contemplation, the lines on his face even more pronounced than usual. After several moment of silence he said "…yes" sounding very reluctant. With Jamie's confirmation, they spent another hour planning how they were going to intact his plan.

Finally Jack took a deep breath and heading toward the door "Alright, we leave as dusk then, until then go rest and prepare for tonight. If all goes well this will be the last night we fight Black." Jack said, nodding to Pitch and Jamie and walking from the room. After Aster had been attacked by Black, Jack had taken a much more active role in planning strategies, doing whatever he could to help in the defense against Black. He felt he owned it to Aster. His mate had sacrificed himself to save him, and he was NOT going to waste that. He would do whatever he could to stop Black, and Jamie's plan gave him hope that they may actually succeed.

Jack walked the familiar path to the large room that served as the palace's hospital. He made his way straight to the bed in the left corner of the room, sparing a glance at Tooth North and Sandy as he passed them, coming to a stop at Aster's bed. The rabbit lay there, his face twisted in pain, the usually white gray fur was nearly black. It hurt Jack to see Aster this way, especially because he blamed himself for it, but he couldn't stay away. He had stayed in the chair next to Aster's bed every night since his mate had saved him, unable to face the empty bed in their room. Now he sat in the chair, reaching over grabbing Aster's hand. He explained their plan to him, going into details he knew the rabbit would want were he awake.

About an hour later Jack stood to leave, leaned down and kissed Aster on the forehead as he always did and said "Don't worry, with any luck Black will be gone tonight, and then you'll be ok." Jack looked at Aster, at the face twisted in pain and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his strong arms, feel his soft paws rubbing his back, his reassuringly calm voice telling him everything would be ok. "You should have let Black get me" he said to Aster "They need you right now, not me, I'm not the strong one, I'm not cut out for this responsibility. You were always so much stronger than me…" Jack leaned down a pressed his forehead to Asters, closing his eyes he whispered "I need you…I feel lost without you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit"

Jack jumped, spinning around to look at Pitch, standing near the door. He hadn't noticed to spirit of fear enter the room. He didn't respond to Pitch's comment, just looked at him warily.

Pitch continued, not moving from his place just in front of the door "You doing better than I would have thought possible Jack." He refused to meet Jack's eye, glancing at Aster he said "Your rabbit knew what he was doing. He knew we would need your power…would need you, if we were ever going to be able to defeat Black." Pitch turned to leave, but stopped when Jack spoke.

"Why?" Jack asked cautiously.

"You're going to have to be a teensy bit more specific then that Jacky." He said.

"Why are you helping us? Why are you risking yourself? Why are you…I don't even know what to call this" Jack gestured to the room and situation in general

"This is a hospital Jack, its where you take sick people," Pitch said condescendingly.

"Fine, don't tell me, but don't give me that 'self-preservation' crap, if that were the case you wouldn't still be here with us at such a huge disadvantage, you'd be hiding and hoping that Manny takes care of Pitch before he kills everyone."

Pitch looked at Jack for a long moment before saying "We are who we are Jacky, and that never changes. Trust me on that," and then he opened the door and slipped out, leaving Jack lone with Pitch's words swimming through his mind.

Jack, Jamie and Pitch were gathered in North's study, all looking firmly determined. Jack opened and closed his mouth several times, feeling that he should say something, but not finding the words. Finally he grabbed the snow globe from North's desk, said "Los Angeles" and tossed is, stepping through the magical portal as soon as it formed.

The too familiar scene of Deathlings amassing over the city greeted Jack as he appeared on the other side of the portal, Jamie and Pitch materializing a second later. "Spread out, signal if you find Black." Jack said before launching himself as the swirling black mass he had grown to loath. He searched for Black as he flew around destroying Deathling, his eyes darting around for any sign of the slightly more solid mass of shadows that marked the spirit of Death. Several hours of freezing Deathlings later Jack heard the call from Jamie, singling that Black had been found at last.

Flying towards the sound Jack steeled himself. This was their chance. They had to destroy Black now, or they might not get a second change. Images of Tooth, Sandy, North and Aster flashed to hi mind, their faces that unnatural grayscale, twisted in fear and pain. He came upon Jamie a moment later, the Guardians of Time was pointing at mass of living shadow which was currently chasing Pitch through the air. The spirit of fear was shouting something at Black as he easily kept out of the blackness's reach. Jack couldn't hear Pitch's words through the strong winds at this height, but his face was lit up, almost like he was laughing as he flew, sending a occasional bolt of black energy into the monster chasing him.

"Go help him, I'll prepare the rip." Jamie said, his face twisted slightly as though the words tasted bad in his mouth.

Jack nodded in response and shot off after Black, falling in alongside to flank the spirit, firing off bolt after bolt of crackling white-blue energy from his staff. He and Pitch lead Black around the sky, always staying just out of his reach, waiting for Jamie.

Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of flying full speed Jack heard Jamie shout "It's done, get away from him!"

Jack banked to his left, putting as much distance between himself and Black as possible, he saw Pitch doing the same in the opposite direction. Jack waited, watching the living darkness intently, looking for some sign that what Jamie had done was working. His eyes strained against the darkness, falling upon a shimmer in the air, near the center of Black. He watched in horrified fascination as the shadow was pulled to the point, seemingly vanishing itself where it met. Jack felt himself relax, it was working!

Jack's relived expression vanished as he looked at Jamie, the look of horror on his friends face making Jack's heart sink to his toes. "He's going to escape!" Jamie yelled. Indeed, looking on in horror Jack saw the Shadow pulling away from the point, slowly but steadily escaping from its fate.

A wordless yell echoed through the sky and Jack saw Pitch plummeting toward Black, his dark robes spreading, becoming a shroud of darkness that encased Black as Pitch collided with the swirling darkness. "PITCH!" Jack shouted as he saw both spirits getting pulled toward the shimmering point. Pitch looked at Jack, his eyes locking with the winter spirits, and Jack saw contentment. Pitch's expression was peaceful as he held Black in place, both of them being pulled from time. I bright light flared from the point, forcing Jack to shield his eyes, looking away. When he was finally able to look back to where Black and Pitch had been, he saw only empty air. Indeed, the night was clear, the masses of Deathling were gone as well. The only evidence that Black Death or Pitch Black had ever existed was the look of shocked disbelief on Jack's face, and deep sorrow on Jamie's.

Jack stood in North's study, his fellow guardians surrounding him, Aster more literally then the others, listening to him recount the events of the previous night.

"I can't believe…" Tooth said when Jack told them about Pitch.

"It does not make sense" North was protesting, trying to make sense of Jack's words.

Aster didn't say anything, simply shook his head somberly as he absently stroked Jack's arm.

Jack leaned against Aster, fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open. He had been up for nearly three solid days, had fought Black two separate times and had helped revive the other guardians. He was exhausted, and try as he might he could not concentrate on the conversation his fellow guardians were having.

His mind drifting to much more pleasant things, like when Aster had awoken from Black's…spell…grip…whatever. Jack had been at his side, the large rabbit waking just after Tooth had. Jack smiled as Aster blinked open his eyes, a smile spreading across his mate's face as his eyes focused, bringing Jack's face into view. "Jack," Aster said.

"Aster…" Jack had whispered back, leaning had forehead against the rabbits. And then he had cried, joy, relief, and exhaustion washed over him, finally breaking down the determined mask he had been wearing the last few days, and he buried his head in Aster's neck. He cried until his sobs turned into laughter and back again. Aster held him and rubbed his back he cry-laughed, feeling like he may have gone crazy. It had felt like the weight of the world had been on his shoulders these last few days, and in a way it had been, and the lifting of that burden made him feel giddy.

Finally calming down Jack pulled away from Aster. Cuffing the rabbit on the side of his head Jack said "Your idiot! Don't you ever do something so stupid again or I swear-" Jack was cut off as Aster leaned forward and kissed him, effectively silencing both his mouth and his mind. Jack didn't know how long the kissed lasted, though it couldn't have been more the a few moments, it felt like hours. He had longed for the familiar comfort so badly since Black first attacked Aster, so now he left himself melt into the kiss, sighing as he felt Aster wrap his arms around him, holding him close. Finally they broke apart "I love you" Jack said.

The returned "I love you to," made Jack smile, he had missed those words.

It was at that point that Jack realized his memories had shifted into a dream. He was no longer in the hospital room, nor was he in North's study. He was flying high in the night sky, the lights some large city twinkling below him. Looking around he saw familiar golden plane flying toward him, only Sandy wisent steering, Aster was. Jack did a double take, only to see the plane burst into an explosion of dust which fell away to reveal Sandy, standing on a pogo-stick juggling what looked to be several tiny rabbits that strongly resembled Aster when he had been losing his powers. Sandy winked at Jack and threw each rabbit into the air where it exploded like a firework, producing several miniature versions of Tooth, all of which streaked toward his mouth shouting "are they really white as snow?" Jack flinched away. When he opened his eyes his dream had taken on a different feel. Pitch was floating several feet in front of him, staring at Jack, who stared back, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Pitch collapsed into a thin black smoke. In the distance Jack could see Pitch flying in front of a roiling mass of shadow, shouting. This time, Jack could clearly hear what the spirit of fear was saying, "I am not your slave! I will not serve you! I helped you once, but never again! You won't win this time; I'll make sure of it." Each sentence was punctuated with a black of black energy shot at Black. The scene finished, and once again Pitch was standing there, staring at Jack.

"…Thank you." Jack said, feeling it was the right thing to say.

Pitch let out a single, soundless laugh, a small smile spreading across his face before gesturing dismissively at Jack.

Jack jerked awake, pushing himself up into a sitting position, his breathing short and labored. He was in his and Astor's room he realized as he looked around. Aster was sitting next to him looking concerned "What's wrong Jack? Are you alright?" his voice was worried as he spoke.

"I'm fine…" Jack said uncertainly, trying to make sense of his dream. The first part had defiantly been a dream, and a strange one at that, probably a product of his lack of sleep. The second half however, once Pitch had appeared, seemed like something more. It had felt like he was there, watching the battle again. Finally he looked at Aster and said "We owe Pitch a lot."

"We do." Aster agreed, then added slightly reluctantly "…I wish I hadn't been quite so hard on him."

Jack looked at Aster; his mate's face was somber. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Aster's neck "You had good reason to be."

Aster didn't respond, just wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him close.

The next day all the guardians, save for Jamie, who Jack hadn't seen since the battle, were gathered in North's central control room, surrounding the mural on the floor. There was an outline of North, a solid red, Sandy in a glimmering gold, Toot's outline was multi colored, Bunny's the same soft white-gray of his fur. The blue symbol that was Jack had appeared shortly after he had become an official guardian, a sign that he truly belonged among their ranks. Jamie's figure was a dark brown rimmed with yellow; it too had appeared shortly after he'd been chosen to be a guardian. Now though, the gathered spirits were staring at an image that had appeared overnight, a tall completely black figure.

Nobody seemed to know what to say. Finally Jack stepped forward slightly and said, mirroring his words to Aster the previous night "We owe him a lot…the world owes him a lot. He died a guardian." The other murmured their agreement, and then, as a group, they turned and headed to one of the large common rooms of North's palace.

Once there they talked for a long time, about what had happened, about what was going to happen, and about simple, smaller thing. They talked for hours, simply enjoying each other's presence. At one point Jack got up, excusing himself to go and visit the washroom. When he returned he was slightly surprised to see that Aster had gotten up from where they had been sitting on the couch and was standing by the fireplace. The rabbit was standing taller the usually, his ears tilted slightly down, he looked slightly distressed. At the sound of Jack entering the room he turned, his eyes brightening as he looked at Jack.

Jack walked over to him, looking him over slightly concerned "Are you alright?"

Aster cleared his throat slightly before speaking "Ya, I'm fine. I was thinking actually, about what you said. Pitch did what he did so that all of us, the entire world, could live free of Black's threat, that's why Manny added him to the mural."

"Alright, I'm glad to see you don't hate him anymore…" Jack said, still looking confused. That didn't explain why Aster looked like he was about to be sick.

"Ya, well, I was thinking, we really should be more grateful for our lives, and what we have in them, out of respect for his memory if nothing else." Aster said, talking rather fast. Jack was getting more and more confused, Aster was rambling, something he almost never did. The last time Jack could remember him like that was when he had first asked if Jack would move into his Warren with him, all those years ago. Jack looked around at the other guardians for an explanation but got none. Looking back as Aster he jumped in surprise, his mouth dropping open, his hand moving up to cover in.

Aster was looking at him, kneeling down on one knee, which put him at eye level with Jack, and holding out the most beautiful ring Jack had ever soon. It was simple and elegant, looking like someone had taken a strand of platinum and blue diamond and braided them together, forming a ring out of the resulting string. Hold out the beautiful ring Aster said "Jack, for the last hundred years you have made me the happiest being in the world. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Jack stared as Aster, his mate, the person he loved me than anything in this world, and felt his heart rising in his chest. He had never expected this from the rabbit, marriage was a human tradition, and they were already bonded in more ways than he could count. Still, thinking about actually marring Aster, making his vows in front of their friends was very appealing, and he found that he wanted it. Finally finding his voice, he shakily said "Of course!" Aster beamed, reaching out and putting the ring on his finger before pulling him into a hug.

Around them their friends celebrated, North bellowing out a joyous laugh, Tooth practically chirping in excitement, Sandy wavering his hands in the air, throwing little dream sand fireworks above his head. Jack looked around at his friend, and back at his ma-finance, and smiled, feeling joy and hope welling up in him. Joy for all that he had in his life, and Hope for what promised to **be a very bright future. **

**So there you go! I'm kind a sad it's done, but I'm really happy with it! If you liked this story, or my other works and would like to read more stuff that I wrote (heavens knows why ANYONE would want that!) You can follow me on DeviantArt at where I am currently working on an original story idea. And now, for some horrible self-promotion (I know, I'm so ashamed .) , here is a little teaser from the first chapter! **

_Collin's Sixth sense twitched at that moment, telling him to run, and run he did, turning and sprinting down the street at full speed. He heard the loud panting growing closer as the 'dog' closed the distance between them. Collin looked around franticly, searching desperately for something, anything, to get him out of this situation. Just as he could feel hot breath at his heals he turned, grabbing onto a post in order to help keep in momentum through the sharp turn, and shot down an alleyway. He skidded to a stop when he saw it was a dead end. Slowly he turned to see the dog walking toward him, slobber dripping from its gaping mouth, its red eyes glowing eerily at him. Collin couldn't see any way out, the wall behind him was far too steep for him to scale, there were no fire escaped or ledges he could make a jump for, there was nothing except that giant black dog, glaring at him with those glowing red eyes. _

_Collin couldn't believe this was how he was going to die, mauled to death by some monstrous dog in the middle of New York City. As he looked at the monster he realized that he could just see the pavement through the creature. It was transparent, at least partially, like some sort of apparition. He didn't have time to wonder about that as the monster jumped forward, lunging at his throat. Collin flinched away from the dog, pressing as close to the wall as he could, preparing for the snap of jaws, the feel of teeth cutting into his flesh. _

_It never came. Instead, there was a slight flash that flared through Collin's eyelids and a chill washed over him. He opened his eyes to see the 'dog' frozen solid, mid lunge. Collin stared blankly at the dog, its red eyes still glowing menacingly at him. _

_"Damn hellhound." Said a voice above Collin. _

_Collin looked up just in time to see a teenager, about his age, fall from the sky, landing softly in-between him and the…Hell Hound, facing the creature. He spun his leg up, kicking the beast's head clean off its shoulders. Its body immediately started fading, leaving behind a dark black mist. The boy turned to Collin then, giving him a once over. Collin did the same. He was tall, Just over six foot by his best guess, short cut white hair lay windblown on his head, bangs falling down just above a pair of piercing light blue eyes, the color of ice. He was in great shape to, the tight white t-shirt he was wearing leaving little to the imagination, much like the black jean shorts that ended just below his knees. He wore a pair of tennis shoes without socks. Overall Collin had to admit he was very attractive. _

_ The teen seemed to start when he realized Collin was staring at him. He moved slowly to the left, and the right, watching Collin's eyes as they tracked his movement. He stared at Collin for a moment. "Shit" he said, seeming slightly alarmed, and launched himself into the air, flying up and over the tops of the building, vanishing from sight, leaving a dumbfound Collin standing there, staring after him. _


	7. Epilogue- I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe; I just love them a lot!

**Alright, so I know I said I was done with this universe for a while, but I just couldn't leave things the way they were, the ship MADE ME WRITE THIS! Think of it as a little Christmas preset for everyone who likes my writing! I hope you like it, it turned out way longer then I thought it would but the words just kept coming!**

**As always, thank you SOOO much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites my stories! It means a lot knowing that people enjoy my crazy ramblings!**

** Enjoy! :)**

Jack was flying through the sky above Los Angeles, the city's lights twinkling in the night. The cloud of Deathlings spreading over the city, the mass of living shadow that marked Black Death flew through the sky, perusing a figure through the sky. Jack flew closer, wanting to help Pitch, knowing what was coming next. As he grew closer though Jack saw it wasn't Pitch, but Aster flying in front of the black cloud. The rabbit, HIS rabbit, was wearing a black tux, and looked very good in it. Jack watched in horror as Aster flew past, leading Black into the time rip, yelled so loud his throat hurt as the bright light swallowed his fiancé. As the light faded Jack found himself walking down an aisle, flanked by rows of chairs on either side. He was wearing a bright white dress, a veil covering his face. The chairs on either side of him were filled by nightmares, their glowing yellow eyes watching him as he was led, arm and arm with a Deathling, toward a raised dais at the end of the aisle. There stood Pitch in a traditional priests outfit and the roiling black mass of Black forged into a tuxedo.

Jack jerked awake, shooting up in bead, his breath coming in quick gasps. He instinctively reached to the other side of the bed, searching for the comforting furry arms that weren't there. Jack thought he had never been more annoyed at Tooth that at that moment, she was the one who had insisted that he say at North's for the last week, refusing to let him or Aster see each other before the wedding. Tooth had become downright scary the last two weeks, as the big day approached, so much that even North didn't dare cross her. Jack and Aster had reluctantly allowed her to plan their entire event, agreeing that only thing that would be worse than Tooth planning the wedding was being around her for the next thousand years if they didn't. They had sat through cake stating, decoration displays, guest list planning, and everything else that was involved in a wedding. Jack's least favorite thing was the dozens of fittings he had to go through for the tux he would be wearing, though he supposed he was lucky in that department. He still remembered when Tooth had asked him if he would be wearing a dress or a tux for the wedding which had elicited a fit of booming laughter from Aster, the sharp elbow Jack aimed at his ribs doing nothing to dampen his mirth. Blushing furiously Jack had told Tooth he could be wearing a tux, and had then been treated to a lengthy discussion about how there was nothing wrong with him wearing dress, punctuated with snorts and chuckles from Aster.

Closing his eyes Jack took deep breaths, bringing his hand to the ring on his right hand, the ring Aster had given him nearly eight months when he'd asked the winter spirit to marry him, the memory chasing the strange nightmare from his mind. "Feet cold?" Said a voice to Jack's left "Well, colder than usual?"

Jack jumped, his hand flying to his racking heart. He squinted through the darkness until the hunched form of Jamie came into view, leaning against the wall by his bed. "Jamie!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Where have you been? Nobody has seen and sign of you since…" Jack trailed off, not wanting to mention that last time he had seen Jamie.

"Ya, sorry I've been away. I've been busy repairing the time stream…and I needed some time to myself." He said, his voice falling slight at the end.

"Well, I'm glad your hear now. I was worried you'd miss the big day," Jack said with a grin.

"What, you actually though I'd miss my best friend's wedding day?" Jamie said, the old happiness returning to his voice, the first time Jack had heard that in a very long time. He walked over and set on the edge of Jack's bed. "So, you nervous?"

Jack grinned, happy that despite everything that had happened, his friend was still his friend, the scene reminding him of the many times he had gone to visit Jamie when he was human, talking about whatever was going on. "Well, of course I am, but…I don't know, it also feels like…like it's about time, you know what I mean?" Jack asked, laughing slightly as he tried to explain.

"To well Jack" Jamie said with a wink "I've been waiting for this day since the first time you came to my room nearly bursting with happiness, telling me that 'it finally happened!'" Jamie said, putting on a high pitch girly voice at the end if his sentence.

"I do not sound like a girl!" Jack protested indignantly.

"Only when Bunny is involved," Jamie said with a suggestive wink.

Jack blushed as Jamie's joke "So did you just come here to make me blush?" Jack asked.

"No," Jamie said with a chuckle I wanted to wish you luck, and let you know how happy I am for you to…and to tell you it wasn't your fault and to stop tormenting yourself about it."

Jack inhaled sharply at Jamie's words "Thanks Jamie, but…I keep thinking…If I had done something, mabey-"

Jamie cut Jack off "You couldn't have. There was only one path where you even reached Pitch I time, and it didn't do any good. The only thing that changed was that the service Tooth was planning for you wasn't a wedding. Ok? Trust me when I say there really was nothing you could have done."

Jack looked at Jamie for a long time, letting his words sink it. They didn't get rid of the guilt Jack felt over Pitch's death, the feeling he should have done something, but they did help relive it. Finally he smiled at his friend and said 'Thanks Jamie."

Jamie smiled back and said "My pleasure, now, you should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." And with that Jamie was gone.

Jack grinned to himself; rolling over in the bed he was asleep in seconds.

"That's it, I give up!" Tooth said, angrily tossing the comb onto the vanity. She had been trying to get Jack's hair to behave for the better part of an hour, with little luck. "Well come on, let's get you dressed." She aggravation and stress showing clearly on her face.

"Calm down Tooth, you're getting more nervous over this then I am." Jack said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Of course I am! I've spent the last three days making last minute preparations, chasseing North away from the kitchens, did you know I had to leave eleven farriers and the threat of LOOOONG overdue dental work just to keep him away from the desserts, I swear that man! And you, trying to sneak off to the Warren every time a turn around, do you WANT back luck? Am I the only one who wants this wedding to be perfect!" Jack was impressed that she had managed all that on one breath. She looked so stressed that Jack actually felt guilty about his less the stellar cooperation the last few days, damn her innocent cuteness.

With a sigh Jack stood up and hugged Tooth "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I know how hard you're working to make it perfect and I'm sure it will be. Thank you for doing all this for us."

Tooth perked up almost immediately "Oh, its ok Jack, I know I've been a teensy bit bossy lately, and I know you miss him, but you'll get to see him in just a few hours." Tooth said. Suddenly her eyes went wind and she cursed, the word sounding strange coming from her, before hurrying from the room, shouting something about flowers.

Jack chuckled at Tooth's behavior, she had been like this for the last week, getting progressively worse each day until today. Jack laughed out loud as he remembered earlier that day, when Tooth has asked North when he was leaving to get Aster and received a blank stare in response. The look of utter terror in the Russian's face as he stammered through an apology before fleeing a shouting Tooth, rushing down to the sleigh, had been priceless.

A knock at the door shook Jack from his musing and he looked at Sandy slipped into the room, carrying a garment bag, Tooth's shout of "-sure he don't forgot the-" following him, getting cut off Sandy closed the door. He looked Jack with eyes raised, an image of Tooth above his head he swirled his finger around his ear in the 'she's lost it' motion.

"Don't be too hard on her; she's under a lot of stress." Jack said with a chuckle. "So, you're here to help me into the monkey suite?"

Sandy nodded with a silent chuckle. Unzipping the garment bag he helped Jack into the Tuxedo that had been so painstakingly tailored to his exact shape. He had to admit, it was the most comfortable suit he had ever worn, not that he had ever worn a suite before but he's penalty of humans wearing them and they never looked comfortable. After about twenty minutes of adjusting Jack stood in front of a floor length mirror, looking at himself, clad in the white Tuxedo. Black was more traditional of course, but he felt the white was just more…him. Besides, he was a four hundred year old immortal ice spirit who was getting married to an eight foot tall rabbit, tradition wasn't exactly the focus of this event. "What do you think Sandy? Not half bad-" Jack was cut off mid-sentence by a loud squeal as Tooth burst into the room.

"Oh Jack! You look wonderful! Bunny will love it!" She fluttered over and made a few minor adjustments before turning and 'pacing' in midair, listing off things on her fingers "The guests are arriving and being seated, the band is in place, Aster should be here soon, You're ready, Sandy you need to go get ready, thank you for helping Jack. I need to go make sure everything is in place, you just stay here and I'll come get you when were ready…stay." Tooth said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Jack said, sounding slightly panicked "what do you mean Aster isn't here yet?" Why waste he there yet? North had left hours ago, the could have made it there and back in twenty minutes…what was keeping his rabbit?

Seeing the panic blossoming on Jack's face Tooth flew over and placed he hands on his shoulders "He and North will be here any minute, and then he'll get to endure me until he's ready, and then you two will get married, ok?" she said the last word forcefully.

"Alright." Jack said, nodding his head. He was being silly, Aster had proposed to him, they had been together for over a hundred years, longer than that really, what could make Aster suddenly decide to leave him at the alter?

Tooth looked at him, seeing that his fears weren't completely gone she hugged him "Don't worry sweetie, I know he will be here soon, he know that if he did anything to mess up today I would kill him." She smiled her most angelic smile and flew from the room.

Aster was pacing his warren, waiting for the blasted Russian to come and pick him up. He would have been fine taking his tunnels, would have preferred it actually. Tooth had had insisted, and he had agreed reluctantly, his desire to not have people fussing over him warring with his desire to not wake up missing his teeth. The fairy queen had become downright terrifying the last week, going so far as to set a smarm of chirping farriers on him when he had tried to sneak into North's to see Jack three days ago. He missed his frostbite, missed waking up next to him, missed seeing him, missed every part of him. It had only been a week and yet it felt like it had been months.

Aster chuckled at himself, never thinking himself as the love-struck type. He had been with Jack for over a century, the winter spirit meant more to him than anything, that had been proven the time he's thought Jack had died. He knew Jack loved him just as much, yet the relief and joy that had washed over Aster when Jack had agreed to marry him had surprised the rabbit. Now, on the day he was set to make Jack his in every sense of the word, he was stuck, pacing his warren, waiting for a glorified delivery boy!

Finally, the sleigh came into view, coming to a stop several feet form Aster "Where the hell have you been!" Aster shouted as North hopped down from the sleigh.

"Is good to see you to Bunny. You ready to leave?" he asked, walking over to and clapping the rabbit on the back.  
"I've been ready for two hours, which bring me back to, where the hell have you been!" Aster said, ducking out from under North's arm he headed to the sleigh, never so relived to climb into the flying metal deathtrap.

"Had to deal with things at workshop before I could leave." North said, climbing back into the slay after Astor.

"You forgot you were supposed to get me." Aster said flatly.

"I did no such thing!" North protested indignantly.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Aster said, getting more irritated the longer they sat there on the ground. Seeing the rather hurt look on North's face he sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous?" North supplied with a grin.

"…ya, nervous." Aster replied, knowing how foolish he sounded.

"Why would you be nervous? You and Jack have been in love for century, whole things seems tad redundant to me." North said, whipping the rains quickly, sending the sleigh forward.

Aster couldn't blame North for his point of view, Aster himself had felt the same way up until the moment he had actually decided to Jack. Once he asked the winter spirit, and he said yes, the whole concept had taken on a different meaning. They knew they loved one another, they knew they belonged together, but actually getting married, that was a different story, it was a promise to each other.

Aster took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as they flew back towards North's workshop. He thought about Jack, about how soon they would be married, about having his snowflake back with him, and he managed to settle down, right up until they sleigh landed at North's and Tooth greeted him with a shout of "Where have you been? I've got less than an hour to get you ready to go! I've got to get you dressed, groomed, prepped and into position, and I've got to go calm down Jack! I swear I am the only one who understands that there is anything important going on today!" she said, taking a deep breath, the first she had taken since they'd arrived.

"Wait, what's wrong with Jack?" Aster said, worry overshadowing his other emotions.

"He was worried because you weren't here yet, I told him that you knew better then to do anything stupid because I'd kill you, and if you don't get moving now that will still be an option." The look in her eyes said that she was joking…mostly.

Aster followed her reluctantly, wishing he could go see Jack, but he knew that there was no way Tooth would allow that, and he wasn't about to risk crossing her an hour before the big event. He followed her into a small room where she went to work grooming him, dressing him and making him all around more presentable.

Jack swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he stood in the small room off large room in North's workshop that Tooth had converted to a chapel for the event. His palms were sweating and was having a hard time remembering what he was supposed to say, despite having practiced for hours. He jumped nearly a foot in the air as the door opened behind him, North and Tooth stepping into the room. "Oh Jack!" Tooth said, fluttering over and hugging him "You look wonderful! Oh I'm just so excited for you! Everything is ready; the music will start as soon as I get back, and then North will walk you down the aisle, and then…well you the plan!" She said quickly, hugging him again, looking like she might cry.

"Thanks" he said, hugging her back "I'll wait for your cue."

"Alright, good luck!" She said before fluttering from the room.

Jack looked up at North, the guardian had been like a father to him in a lot of way over the last century, and he glad that he's agreed to walk Jack down the aisle. "Thanks for doing this." He said.

"Is my honor Jack." North said his voice thick.

"Are you crying?" Jack asked, slightly amused in spite of himself.

"No!" North denied, the slight shine in the corners of his eyes betraying him.

Jack floated up slightly and hugged the guardian of wonder "Thanks for everything" he said, feeling a prickly in his own eyes as North hugged him back. The music started in the other room and Jack let go, saying "That's our cue" he set back on the ground, offering North his arm. The big man took it and together they walked from the room, down the small hallway and into the makeshift chapel.

It was beautiful; the entire room was decorated in green and white, flowers and streamers hung from every conceivable surface. The green was the soft green of spring and rebirth, the white the color of freshly fallen snow, and they were integrated with each other in such a way that the two usually conflicting colors seemed to belong together. Rows of chairs had been set up on either side of an aisle, filled with many of the spirits Jack had met since becoming immortal, all looking at him beaming. Tooth sat in the front row, gently wiping her eyes with a small cloth as she beamed at him. Sandy sat next to her, standing on his chair and waving a had happily in Jack's direction. Jamie was there to, the look of happiness on his face the first Jack had seen a months.

Jack saw none of this, his attention focused solely at the figure standing at the end of the aisle. Aster stood there, dressed in a tailor fit black tux that fit him perfectly, Jack thought he must look very handsome to those gathers, but to Jack he looked perfect. He was standing tall, looking at Jack with that honest smile that Jack loved so much, his ears back slightly, the only sign of his nervousness. Had it not been for North's arm setting his pace Jack would have ran to the rabbit right then and there, North's pace was unbearably slow as they continued down the aisle until he stood at the end. North released his arm and he hugged him briefly before stepping forward to stand across from Aster, his stomach twisting itself into knots. Cupid floated in-between them, the cherub dressed in his traditional toga. Jack grinned at Aster as the music stopped, his rabbit grinning back at him.

"Dear friends and spirits, today we are gathered to celebrate the union of E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost. Before we begin, if any gathered her today have any reason these two should not be joined, please speak now." Jack looked around at the gathered spirits, none of them made a move other than to shift slightly under the duel death glares coming both Aster and Tooth. Jack giggles at that, blushing slightly as people turned to look at him.

"Then let us begin." Cupid said, and he began speaking, talking about marriage, about how it was a commitment, and how it was a promise by both people to the other. He spoke about how a married couple would draw strength for each other and never truly be alone, and about how lucky he and Aster were to have found one another. Jack already knew this; he had been living it with his love for over a century now. Aster was his strength, when Black had attacked; it had been his mate that had given Jack the strength to go on. He knew that Aster would always be there for him, no matter what happened, no matter what he did or what had happened, his rabbit would always love him, and he would always love his rabbit. "The couple have decided to write their own vows, which they will now recite." Cupid said, looking at Aster first.

"Jack, you're a pain in the rear" Aster started, eliciting a laugh from the gathered spirits and a slightly bemused smile from Jack "you never know when to end a joke, you get on my last nerve more often than I can count…and wouldn't have it any other way. You're caring, loving, excitable, you bring a joy with you that others can help getting pulled into. You make every day better just by being there and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know too well what it's like to lose you and I don't ever want to feel that again. I love you Jack, and I promise to love you forever, no matter what you do, no matter what happens, no matter how much you annoy me I will love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and want to spend forever with you." Aster finished, smiling as he looked as Jack.

Jack was smiling to, fighting back a sob as he blinked tears from his eyes. He looked at Astor, the person he loved more than anything else in the world as spoke, his voice think with emotion "Aster. I love you. I love the safe feeling I get when I'm wrapped in your arms. I love the way you look at me when nobody else is watching. I love the way you laugh when I pull some stupid prank, and the way you always forgive me when I take it too far. I love the way you hold me when I'm scared. I love everything you do for me that I don't even realize. I love you and I promise that I will love you for the rest of time. You are the most important thing in my world, and I can't imagine what it would be like to lose you, but I know I never want to find out. I love you, and always will." Jack finished, looking at Aster as the shine of tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Cupid turned to Aster "Do you, Aster, take Jack as your husband, now and forever?"

"I do" Aster said, the words sending a thrill through Jack's entire body.

"Place your ring on Jack's finger" Cupid said, and Aster did, sliding the ring he had given Jack when he had proposed onto Jack's ring finger. Turning to Jack cupid said "And do you Jack, take Aster as your husband now and forever.

"I do" Jack said, his voice strong and steady despite the tears running freely down his cheeks. "Place your ring on Aster's finger." Jack's fingers fumbled slightly as he slid the simple golden ring with a large emerald in the shape of a small snowflake set into it onto Aster's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, by me, I pronounce you married! You may kiss your beloved!" Cupid said, raising his voice happily.

The crowd cheered as Aster leaned down, Jack stretching his neck up, and they pressed their lips together. Jack felt his heart singing in his chest as he kissed his rabbit, his mate, his husband. The moment seemed to last forever, their first kiss as a married couple, their first kiss in the rest of their life together. Pulling apart after along moment Aster looked down at Jack "I love you" he said, his face shining with happiness.

Jack looked back, his race radiant with joy, tears running down his cheeks he said "I love you to."

**So what did you think? So sappy? Not sappy enough? I tried to give it a good balance, mostly I just tried to do what seemed right for the characters. I have a question for everyone now. I had an idea for another story written in this same universe, sometime after the wedding. It's just a rough idea and I would have to do a lot of fleshing out to make it a good story, so I wanted to ask, would people want to read it? Hers a little teaser for it. **

_Jack and Aster have been married for years now, and things are finally peaceful. No threats to the future of the world, no massive battles where the planed hangs in the balance! That's are going good. What happens though when someone new sets their sights on the winter spirit? And what happens when they don't play fair?_

**So what do you think? Wanna read it? Answer in the comments!**


	8. Author's Note

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Hey all! So I realize that I have a lot of stories at this point, with no real indication as to the order they come in! With that in mind I decided to put up this with the order the stores are meant to be read in. (This is the order they were released and are intended to be read in, not the in which that actually occur in the world).

1. Seasons of Love (Complete)  
a. Shadow's of Love (Season's of Love written from Jack's perspective) (In-Progress)  
2. Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional (Complete)  
3. Tooth and Claw (Complete)  
3. Down the Rabbit Hole (Complete)  
a. Wonderland (Companion piece to Down the Rabbit Hole) (Complete)  
4. To be a Guardian (Complete)  
5. Down Time (Complete)  
6. Spring (In Progress)  
7. Civil War (Working Title - To be Released)

I will be updating this as more things come out/change.

I want to thank everyone who reads, enjoys, favorites and comments on my writing, it means so much to know people actually like the ramblings I call stories


End file.
